


Лео-чан

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: AU: Хаяма старше Мибучи на четыре года.Подростком Котаро часто присматривал за сыном соседей, пока те не переехали. В следующий раз с малышом Лео они встретились спустя несколько лет.





	Лео-чан

**Intro.**

Котаро долистал журнал, потянулся до хруста в суставах и перевернулся на бок. Погода стояла дурацкая: сыро и холодно — ни мяч погонять, ни на турниках позаниматься. Ещё и за мелким попросили присмотреть, а у Мибучи дома даже приставки нет, не одобряют, видите ли.

Повалявшись ещё минут десять-пятнадцать, Котаро вздохнул и сел. Лео-чан тихо шуршал чем-то в своей комнате.

— Ладно, ладно, во что ты там хотел играть? — зевнув, Котаро постучал по косяку двери и вошёл. — Буду ассистировать тебе на операциях, пойдёт?

Лео-чан, складывающий в коробку игрушки из набора «Больница», искоса посмотрел на него и отвернулся.

— Я уже сделал все операции, запланированные на сегодня.

— Хммм, — почувствовав себя слегка виноватым, Котаро подхватил с пола плюшевого медведя. — Возможно, срочный вызов? Тедди-сан попал в аварию, нужен опытный хирург?

С легкой жалостью и снисхождением — вот засранец! — Лео-чан забрал у Котаро игрушку и посадил на полку.

— Нет. Я голоден, мне нужно было поесть ещё полчаса назад.

Котаро бросил взгляд на часы и с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. Мибучи-сан просто помешана на режиме — узнает, что сынуля вовремя не пообедал, весь мозг выест. К счастью, Лео-чан пока ни разу его не выдал. И, честно говоря, Котаро не очень понимал, почему за мелким надо присматривать — тот и сам прекрасно мог себя развлечь и вовремя покормить.

— Ч… В смысле, извини, сейчас я что-нибудь соображу нам на обед.

— Котаро-кун научился готовить?

— Следи за интонациями, малявка! — прикрикнул Котаро, Лео тут же вжал голову в плечи. — Чтоб ты знал: я отлично готовлю омлет с рисом.

Лео-чан виновато закивал. Котаро вздохнул, посмотрел на его несчастное лицо и тут же простил.

— Ладно… будем играть в ресторан?

— Да!

— Тогда залезай, служебная развозка до места работы!

Лео радостно забрался Котаро на спину, обнял за шею, и тот, придерживая его за ноги, отправился на кухню — демонстрировать высокое искусство кулинарии.

**Спустя восемь лет.**

Кухонный комбайн на мгновение затих, и Котаро услышал трель дверного звонка.

— Я открою, — стащив у матери из-под руки кусочек огурца, он, довольно хрумкая, выскочил в коридор и распахнул дверь. 

Неразжёванный кусок встал поперёк горла, Котаро закашлялся, машинально отступил назад — за дверью переминался красавчик брюнет.

— Здравств… уйте…

Пару часов назад, на скейт-площадке, Котаро засмотрелся на проходящего мимо парня, и нате вам — тот возник на пороге. На мгновение накрыла паника: «Как он меня нашёл? Что ему надо?!» Котаро быстренько прокрутил в голове произошедшее на площадке: ну да, наверное, пялился слишком откровенно — а какой идиот на такую задницу не залипнет? — но вряд ли красавчик решил его из-за этого выследить. Да и Котаро сам видел, как он садился в автобус.

— Добрый день, — помедлив, почти с вопросительной интонацией произнёс брюнет. 

Котаро краем глаза заметил своё отражение в зеркале: лицо покраснело, глаза выпучены — он бы тоже растерялся от такого приёма. 

— Прошу прощения.

Похоже, это просто совпадение… и, кстати, шанс познакомиться.

Из кухни выглянула мать.

— Лео-чан, здравствуй! Проходи скорей!

Лео-чан? 

— Добрый день, Хаяма-сан.

Нет, серьёзно, тот самый?

— Это Котаро, узнаёшь его? Хотя вы оба так вымахали…

Кажется, «Лео-чан» тоже, скажем так, удивился: целую вечность закрывал упорствующую дверь, разувался, вручил гостинец, который чуть не уронил, а мать, будто не замечая этого, всё говорила и говорила без остановки. О чём Мибучи думал, Котаро мог только догадываться, его мозг с огромным трудом переваривал полученную информацию. Длинноволосый красавчик — Лео-чан. Котаро пялился на эту малявку! Подстава, он же младше лет на… Котаро не помнил, но не важно, с ребёнком он связываться не будет!

Проклятье!

Конечно, ужасно сбивало то, что «малыш Лео» действительно вымахал: Котаро уткнулся взглядом ему в подбородок, откинул голову и возмущённо фыркнул — разница сантиметров восемь-десять, не меньше. С трамплина скейт-площадки он виделся не таким высоким.

И, чёрт возьми, не таким зеленоглазым, смущённым, и казался, чёрт возьми, постарше… Котаро мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху, стряхивая наваждение.

— Ну, привет, Лео-чан! Имей в виду, высоким тут не рады.

Котаро довольно оскалился на явно непонимающий взгляд, которым окинул его Лео, и тут же ойкнул, словив от матери подзатыльник.

— В плане, голову береги, — сморщившись, Котаро потёр затылок. — Больно же!

— Следите за языком, молодой человек! Лео-чан, заходи же, Котаро проводит тебя в гостиную, я пока заварю чай.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Хаяма-сан!

— Можно подумать, тут есть где заблудиться.

— Котаро!

— Ладно, мам, извини, — Котаро махнул Лео рукой, — пошли.

Семья Мибучи уехала из города, когда Котаро учился в средней школе, — вроде бы из-за работы родителям Лео приходилось много путешествовать. Год назад тот вернулся с матерью, чтобы Лео закончил учёбу непременно в Ракузан — считалось, что так ему будет проще поступить в университет. Логика, по мнению Котаро, сомнительная, но мамаша Лео всегда была странной.

В любом случае, мелкий поступил на ветеринарный факультет в Осаке, который Котаро, по забавному совпадению, заканчивал в следующем году. Поэтому мать и пригласила Лео в гости — чтобы он мог поспрашивать об учёбе, общежитии и прочей ерунде.

В итоге, за две недели каникул Котаро успел выяснить, что:

Первое: Лео уже есть восемнадцать.

Второе: Лео играет в баскетбол. Причём играет он потрясающе, и тренер университетской сборной должен рыдать от счастья, что получит такого игрока в команду.

Третье: у Лео в сумке всегда есть второе полотенчико и запасная бутылка воды — для Котаро. И вообще, он всё такой же чистюля и аккуратист, каким был в детстве, разве что выше стал и говорит чуть растягивая слова.

Четвёртое: проводить с ним время интересно, даже несмотря на то, что он не катает на скейте и не любит ходить в кино.

Пятое… с этим Котаро до конца так и не разобрался. Лео уже не ребёнок, за которым он когда-то присматривал. Если по-честному, тот словно был совершенно другим человеком, в котором иногда мелькало что-то знакомое. Грациозный, с лукавой полуулыбкой и нечитаемым взглядом из-под ресниц — они, кстати, всё такие же пушистые, — а на баскетбольной площадке — сущий демон. Не будь это «Лео-чан», Котаро бы уже вовсю его обхаживал, наверняка бы уже сорвал несколько поцелуев и не только… 

Почему-то сомнений в том, что Лео предпочитает парней, у него не было. Но их родители дружили, Котаро провозился с ним чуть ли не всё детство, и кто знает, что надумает Лео, если он начнёт ухаживания. А если узнает Мибучи-сан? В общем, Котаро постарался себя убедить, что Лео лучше не трогать — проблемы ему не нужны. Оставалось только надеяться, что тот не успел заметить при первой встрече откровенно жадный взгляд.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: как обычно у Котаро бывает, он сначала согласился пройтись с Лео по магазинам, а только потом понял, на что подписался. Ряды вешалок. Рубашки, брюки, джемперы-бомберы-свит-как-там-их. Из рубашек нужно мерить каждую вторую, брюки и джинсы — каждые первые. С этим пиджаком хорош тот блейзер, а эти брюки можно носить только с приталенной рубашкой, которую Лео прихватить забыл, Котаро-принеси-пожалуйста-и-вот-это-ещё-спасибо.

Слегка одуревший от количества вещей и «ненавязчивой» фоновой музыки магазинов, при первой же возможности Котаро рухнул на пуф, стоящий в примерочной — видимо, для таких же несчастных. Шторка, за которой переодевался Лео, то и дело подрагивала — не понравившиеся вещи он отдавал девушке-консультанту. 

По примерным расчётам Котаро, на очереди оставались ещё одни джинсы и пара кофт. 

В щель между стенкой кабинки и шторой виднелся кусок зеркала с подсветкой по периметру. В нём отражалась сама шторка, потом появился локоть, часть спины и ягодицы, плотно облепленные узкими боксёрами — Лео, судя по всему, надевал штаны. Котаро спешно отвернулся.

Лео вышел из кабинки в тёмно-синих джинсах и длинной майке, повертелся перед зеркалом, посмотрел на Котаро. Тот на всякий случай показал большой палец. Кивнув, Лео снова скрылся за шторой, Котаро проследил за ним взглядом и сглотнул — щель осталась достаточно широкой, чтобы видеть, как отражение Лео стягивает с себя майку. Холмики тазовых косточек, ясно очерченные кубики пресса, линия рёбер, аккуратные тёмные соски… передние зубчатые мышцы, большие грудные, широчайшие спины… Лео был ни тощим, ни качком, и казалось, под светлой кожей нет ни капли жира, только мышцы, с которых можно было хоть сейчас рисовать анатомический справочник.

Конечно, Котаро засмотрелся. И Котаро не смог отвести взгляд, когда понял, что Лео его заметил. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга через отражение, а потом Лео повесил майку на крючок и начал снимать джинсы.

Возможно, Котаро должен был отвернуться, а лучше — уйти из зоны примерочных. Возможно. Но смотреть на Лео, медленно раздевающегося перед зеркалом… Котаро, кажется, перестал дышать. Оставшись в одном белье, Лео встал, положив руки на бёдра, застыл на бесконечно долгую минуту, глядя на Котаро через отражение, а потом развернулся и задёрнул штору.

Котаро некоторое время боролся с собой, но всё же встал и подошёл к кабинке, нерешительно коснулся ткани.

— Заходи.

— Лео, я не…

Лео — кстати, уже полностью одетый — схватил Котаро за руку и втянул в примерочную. 

— Значит, любишь подсматривать за мальчиками, а, Кота-чан? — последние слова, нависнув над ним, Лео почти прошипел. От его взгляда Котаро стало не по себе.

— Боги, нет!

— Хочешь сказать, мне сейчас показалось? И на скейт-площадке ты на меня тоже не пялился?

Котаро отвёл глаза.

— Узнал?

— У меня хорошая память на лица. Но я не сержусь, — Лео шагнул к нему почти вплотную и снова понизил голос, теперь он звучал почти томно, — это даже приятно… Кота-ча-ан, я тебе нравлюсь, не так ли? Ты так смо-отришь, резко отвора-ачиваешься, если я замечаю… тебя можно читать, как книгу.

Котаро сглотнул.

— Ну, смотрел. Не приставал же.

— Оу, — интонации стали ещё более интимными, — так ты действительно предпочитаешь парней… И я в твоём вкусе?

Котаро покосился на Лео. Ещё как во вкусе! Зелёные глаза блестят, зрачки расширились, на лице почти плотоядная улыбка — от этого становится тесно в штанах…

— Слушай, Лео, давай не будем об этом? Я не собирался к тебе приставать, и не буду.

— Отчего же, — почти мурлыкнул Лео, наклонившись к его лицу — глаза в глаза, нос к носу, облизнулся, — а вдруг ты тоже в моём вкусе? Хочешь, я поцелую тебя, Кота-чан?

О да, даже очень! Котаро с трудом втянул ноздрями воздух.

— Хочу, — прохрипел он, инстинктивно подавшись Лео навстречу, уже поверив, что сейчас познает нечто особенное, чего никогда о поцелуях не знал. 

И вдруг Лео, вздрогнув, отшатнулся.

Котаро мог поклясться, что в его глазах мелькнул испуг.

Спустя один-два-три удара сердца взгляд Лео стал совершенно растерянным, а до Котаро вдруг дошло.

— О. О-о-о. Так ты ещё ни разу… — он ухмылялся всё шире, — ни разочка не целовался?

Лео смутился. 

Лео растерялся.

— Целовался!

— Больше уверенности в голосе, а то я не поверю, Лео-чан.

Настала очередь Лео пятиться, а Котаро — наседать.

— Так как ты предпочитаешь? С языком, или без? Я по-всякому могу, желаешь опробовать весь ассортимент?..

Лео пулей выскочил из кабинки. Посмеиваясь, Котаро вышел следом, пожал плечами на вопросительный взгляд девушки и, подхватив оставленные Лео пакеты, поспешил к выходу из магазина.

Догнать беглеца удалось у самого эскалатора.

— Эй, Лео-чан! Ты забыл!

— А, точно, спасибо.

— Кстати, — Котаро спрятал руку с пакетами за спину и понизил голос, — могу научить тебя цело…

— С-спасибо, не надо, мне пора, — Лео, залившись краской, схватил покупки и рванул вниз по ступенькам.

— Быстро, качественно и для тебя — бесплатно! — крикнул ему вдогонку Котаро и рассмеялся. 

Кажется, Лео его предложение не заинтересовало.

Малыш Лео — нецелованный девственник.

Котаро довольно жмурился, смакуя эту новость, вертелся в постели до поздней ночи, просыпался, думая об этом. После того, что Лео устроил в примерочной, гнать от себя подобные мысли Котаро перестал. Стать первым у такого как Лео — просто мечта: попробовать его первым, научить всему, а результат помножить на темперамент… 

Котаро был бы ласковым и очень аккуратным. Он бы начал с расслабляющего массажа: шея и плечи, спина, потом ягодицы. У Лео, должно быть, нежная кожа — он за собой так тщательно ухаживает. 

Не будет никаких укусов, никаких синяков, засосов, царапин — по крайней мере, в первый раз — только поцелуи и прикосновения, розовые следы от пальцев, которые к утру сойдут. Котаро бы специально прикупил смазку с приятным ароматом — что-нибудь, что Лео понравится. Как следует поработал бы пальцами, прежде чем перейти к самому интересному. Ах да, ещё он заранее подрочит — не хватало только спустить, едва вставив. Сначала достаточно войти наполовину, двигаться медленно, чтобы Лео привык, целовать лопатки, помочь ему рукой, чтобы тяжело задышал, чтобы прогибался в пояснице от удовольствия и комкал пальцами простыни. Спрашивать, нравится ли ему, ускоряться и стараться не кончить сразу от коротких стонов-выдохов. Уткнуться лбом в дрожащую от оргазма спину, кончить следом, а потом лежать рядышком, прижимая к себе, чтобы он даже не думал выбраться из объятий. 

Уснуть так и проснуться от того, что Лео хочет продолжения…

Котаро снились очень яркие сны.

А за пределами фантазий они с Лео не то что не виделись — даже не списывались уже который день. Котаро не знал, как действовать после случившегося в примерочной, и вообще не был уверен, что нужно что-то делать. Лео испугался, значит давить на него нельзя, а любое действие Котаро может показаться давлением. Тем более — Котаро с восхищением вспоминал неожиданный стриптиз — Лео определённо хватит смелости и решительности прийти самому и потребовать продолжения, если он этого сильно захочет. А потребует — так за Котаро не заржавеет.

Накануне отъезда Котаро бродил по комнате, собирая вещи в сумку — как он ни старался, за время каникул шмотки расползлись по углам, и то и дело выяснялось, что Котаро не знает, где его вторые кроссовки или майка.

В дверь постучали именно тогда, когда он обнаружил бейсболку под столом.

— Открыто!

— Привет.

От неожиданности Котаро выпрямился и стукнулся макушкой о столешницу.

— Ооой… привет, проходи! — выбравшись из-под стола, Котаро помахал Лео бейсболкой.

— Извини. Собираешь вещи?

— Да, завтра поезд. В шесть утра, буээ.

Лео кивнул. Оглядевшись, прошёл мимо заваленного вещами стула и сел на кровать.

— До начала учёбы больше недели, ты не рано?

— У баскетбольного клуба уже начинаются тренировки, — Котаро скатал сразу все футболки в один рулон и запихнул в чемодан, — так что в самый раз. А ты когда поедешь?

— Двадцать восьмого.

Они надолго замолчали. А потом Лео вздохнул и позвал:

— Котаро.

— Мм?

— Ты сказал, что если я хочу, ты можешь научить меня…

Повисла тишина.

— Научить? — спустя пару минут переспросил Котаро. Зарывшись в шкаф, он искал коробку с тейпом и бинтами, и ему очень не нравилось, что она никак не находится.

— Целоваться.

— А.

Нашарив, наконец, нужное, Котаро не спешил вылезти обратно. Происходящее несколько отличалось от того, что он представлял. В голосе Лео сквозило в лучшем случае напряжение, а вовсе не страсть, да и сейчас, в ярком свете люстры и среди разбросанных вещей, похотливые мысли полностью улетучились — атмосфера совершенно не располагала. 

Хотя…

— Забей, я просто хотел тебя подколоть.

— Да, я так и подумал, — Лео замялся, — но ты был прав, я ещё ни разу этого не делал. И… я хочу попробовать. С тобой.

— Со мной?

Котаро всё-таки высунулся из шкафа и посмотрел на него. 

— Да.

Судя по решительному взгляду, Лео говорил серьёзно. Если подумать, что в этом такого? Лео уже восемнадцать, он сам пришёл, сам попросил — ничего противозаконного.

И, в конце концов, сегодня утром Котаро был готов завалить его и трахнуть без всяких разговоров, а сейчас сам мнётся как девственник.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумал.

Бросив коробку с тейпом в чемодан, Котаро подошёл к двери, повернул ключ, обернулся. Лео сидел, не отрывая от него взгляда.

По пути к кровати, Котаро один раз вернулся — убедиться, что точно запер дверь, — и раз пять подумал, не пахнет ли у него изо рта. Почему-то его стало потряхивать. Он хотел было ещё раз вернуться проверить замок, но это выглядело бы совсем по-идиотски.

Сев на кровать, Котаро покосился на Лео, на его губы — пухлые, чуть приоткрытые.

— Уверен?

— Полностью.

— Тогда, — Котаро почувствовал, как краснеют уши, — закрой глаза. И… делай как я, в общем.

Лео послушно опустил ресницы. Котаро, думая только о том, как оглушительно грохочет сердце, наклонился к его лицу и коснулся губами губ. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот или даже ниже, Лео тихо вздохнул, потянулся к нему навстречу, и Котаро стал смелее. Опёрся рукой на кровать. Другой осторожно коснулся щеки Лео, заставляя его повернуть голову. Скользнул пальцами к уху, погладил шею, чувствуя, как Лео отвечает на его поцелуй.

Вот чёрт.

Так нежно Котаро ещё не целовали. Это было… слишком. Слишком много эмоций для просто «урока». Но отстраниться ему не позволили — Лео мгновенно вцепился в ворот его футболки и потянул к себе, прихватил губу зубами, тут же отпустил. Котаро сомневался меньше секунды: просто опрокинул его на кровать, навалился сверху и перешёл к следующему заданию. 

Французский поцелуй Лео освоил в рекордные сроки.

Котаро еле сдерживался, чтобы не застонать, прижимаясь к нему, выгибая спину, когда ногти проходились вдоль позвоночника к шее. Он думал, что длинные волосы — просто находка, вплетая в них пальцы, вынуждая Лео запрокинуть голову и подставить поцелуям шею. Снова возвращался к губам. Бедром он чувствовал, что у Лео стоит, и это было потрясающе — знать, что удовольствие взаимно…

— Мальчики! — раздался за дверью голос матери. Котаро подскочил как кот, мгновенно оказавшись на другой стороне кровати. — Я накрываю на стол, спускайтесь.

— Да, мам! Сейчас! — через мгновение крикнул он в ответ, благодаря всех богов, что мать решила не заходить в комнату.

Ещё спустя несколько секунд испуг на лице изрядно растрёпанного Лео сменился облегчением. К этому времени и до Котаро дошло, что дверь всё равно заперта.

— Кажется, урок окончен, — смущённо потирая затылок, он смотрел куда-то в сторону, а щёки сводило от довольной улыбки.

— Пожалуй, — Лео поднялся, начал приводить одежду в порядок.

Котаро тоже встал, одёрнул футболку, потянулся пригладить Лео волосы. Тот послушно наклонил голову, улыбнулся. Котаро не устоял: снова приник к его губам, — и почти тут же почувствовал осторожные руки на талии. 

Разница в росте им нисколько не мешала.

**Outro.**

Котаро потянулся и перелистнул конспект на следующую страницу. Сейчас бы на улицу — мяч побросать, на скейте покататься, но подготовку к зачёту никто не отменял. Зато на выходных можно будет и вовсе за город свалить, лишь бы погода продержалась.

В дверь деликатно постучали.

— Открыто!

Лео — а кто ещё будет так стучаться? — прошёл в комнату, устало сбросил сумку на стул.

— Сдал!

— Я не сомневался, — Котаро одобрительно помахал тетрадью.

— Всё учишь? — Лео хлопнул его по ноге, заставляя подвинуться.

— Мне кажется, я уже ничего не соображаю, есть хочется — атас.

— До ужина где-то полчаса... думаю, ты вполне можешь сделать перерыв.

— Вы считаете, это необходимо, доктор?

Котаро ухмыльнулся, глядя на Лео, оседлавшего его бёдра, позволил забрать у себя конспект.

— Я уверен, что Вам необходим опытный хирург, Хаяма-сан. Которым я, — Лео запустил пальцы ему под майку, повёл ногтями к груди, — по счастливому совпадению, и являюсь. 

Котаро не удержался и засмеялся:

— Ты ветеринар!

Лео повёл бровью.

— А кто вчера потребовал отныне звать его Зверем?


End file.
